bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop CGI (Mainframe Entertainment Inc.)
Betty Boop CGI ---- In 2000-2001 a new Betty Boop CGI TV series was going to be created in by Mainframe Entertainment Inc., but plans for the feature were later scrapped. According to information Mark Fleischer was president of Mainframe from 2001-2004 and his duties included oversight of all activities (P & L, sales, marketing, licensing, operational) of US subsidiary of leading Canadian 3-D computer generated animation production company, Mainframe Entertainment. Mainframe develops and produces 3-D computer generated animation productions primarily for the television and direct to video media, as well as for the theatrical and interactive gaming media. Mainframe Entertainment Inc. was the world’s most prolific producer of computer animation for television, and expanded into long-form CGI for feature films and interactive entertainment. Since 1994 Mainframe had six computer animated television series on air in the North American market, on YTV, ABC, the Cartoon Network, Fox Kids and Fox Family Channel. In 2001 the company was in production of 26 half-hour episodes of Action Man, an all-CGI television series that began regularly scheduled broadcasts on Fox Kids and YTV in August; and the all-new Heavy Gear television series, based on the popular video game. The studio was also in production on a large-format stereoscopic feature film based on Gulliver's Travels for release in IMAX 3D theatres. Mainframe was founded in 1993, and the company employed over 320 artists, animators, technicians and production personnel, and has won many prestigious awards for its creative and technical innovations, including an induction into the Smithsonian Institute. Information Betty's 3D series debut would have featured the beloved character on the road as the lead singer of a rock band. The series would have contained original songs and a cast of all new characters, special celebrity guest stars and many of the original characters, including Koko the Clown. Trivia *Mainframe stated they were going to take Betty from her 1930s world and place her in the modern one, while staying true to the original series. *Two images for the new series surfaced online in 2002 on the Mainframe USA official website. The website eventually closed down. *According to information given to The Vancouver Sun while the project was in the works: "The new Betty will dress in camouflage pants and tank tops, ride a Harley and drink Coke, and sport a ring in her belly button." *Chantal Hennessey a producer who currently works for Sony Pictures Animation worked for Mainframe Entertainment from 2001-2002 and worked as creative collaborator on pitches for series development, working with King Features and the Fleischer family on the Betty Boop CGI which was eventually scrapped. *More information on this TV series was also posted by users on a online forum called ToonZone. Two of the users seen the previews for the show in 2002 stated the following: "Betty Boop looks weird." & "I can't see a CGI Boop working out to my satisfaction. IMO, BB was a product of her era, and any attempts to update her would pretty much be changing her essence altogether." *Betty Boop later appeared in CGI in several commercials and games including, Betty Boop's Love Meter, Betty Boop Dance Card (Betty Boop Bop), Betty Boop Beat, Betty Boop's Fortune Teller, Betty Boop's Firehouse and Betty Boop's 5th Avenue. Links *Newspaper Article See Also *''Betty Boop's Misguided Tours'' ---- Category:Episodes Category:2000 Category:2001